Blood of Metal
by Psykoreaper and Dark Angel
Summary: Jacob Angelus, A mysterious half-human comes to Yokia Acadamy but he's not here to learn, he's on a mission for the criminal organization known as Cross-Blood, what crazy stuff is going to happen? Pairings OC X Harem


**Dark Angel: This will be my second attempted at a Rosario+Vampire fanfic, contains elements from Bleach, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Soul eater.**

**Warning: Rated M for bad language, sexuality, and blood and gore.**

"Normal speech"

"_thought speech"_

"**Inner Moka/ Djevelen utlose speech"**

**Chapter one**

**Cutting you up and beating you down **

**AT A BUS STOP IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE**

If one were describe the scene before them they would most likely say 'Odd'. Why? it was a beautiful spring day! Well, the reason it was so odd was because of the 15 year old boy laying unconscious in a pool of his own blood near a bus stop. Why was this boy unconscious you ask?

Well, he just had the luck experience of seeing the panties of a passing teen girl on a bicycle and suffered a major anime nose bleed, this was the scene Yokai Academy's personal creepy bus driver found when he pulled up to the bus stop.

"AHAHAHA! Looks like the kid got a good show!" laughed the bus driver as he got up from his set and walked up the boys body.

"Soooo, this is the kid that's got the Headmaster all exited about huh? Not all that impressive in my book." the Driver said to himself and he was right, the boy was not at all impressive.

The boy had raven black neck length hair, tanned skin _"Probably from Mexico or South America." _thought the Bus Driver, he wore the academy uniform which looked a little big for him, which was no big surprise because he was very scrawny and very short for his age, which was about 4'11.

"Wow, he's a short one." the bus driver said out loud, thus sealing his fate.

The boy's eyes suddenly snapped open revealing metallic silver eyes, but the Driver had no time to ponder this, for the boy suddenly stood up and silver Demonic energy surrounded him. The bus driver was very shocked to say the least, it was not because of the boys energy, which was only slightly higher the your average A-class Yokai, but it was the killing intent coming off the kid that shocked the Driver, it was enough to even make a vampire sweat but the Bus Driver shock quickly turn to side splitting laughter after what the boy said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT! I'LL BREAK OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!" screamed the boy angrily while flaying his arms wildly. "AHAHAHA! Sorry kid I…ahaha sorry, sorry (sigh) there I think it's out… wooh!" the bus drive said while calming down from his laughing fit.

"WHAT SO FUNNY? YOU THINK I'M SO MUCH OF A PIPSQUEAK THAT I TRIP OVER ANTS? YOU BASTARD!" yelled the boy yet again.

"Ah, sorry kid, this is the bus to Yokai Academy, now hurry and get on, I'm running late." replied the Driver, completely ignoring the boy's anger as he got in the driver's seat of the bus.

That said boy just sighed angrily as he got on the bus and took the seat way in the back, if he got any closer to the Bus Driver he might be tempted to snap the guys neck. _"Hahaha, man was I wrong, this kids really something, your really going to make Yokai Academy very interesting, Jacob Angelus!"_ thought the Diver as they passed through the tunnel and into the ground of Yokai Academy.

**YOKAI ACADEMY**

"That asshole! First, he calls me short, then he leaves me in this Halloween Town rip off! What is it with Monsters and creepy places, its so frickin' stereotypical! Way to break the mold, dumbasses! You don't see me wearing a sombrero and hitting a piñata!" grumbled the newly named Jacob as walked through the school gates.

"Oh nice, a haunted mansion theme, doesn't that support my claims…" Jacob sighed and pulled out a paper from his back pocket.

"Shizuka Nekonome's class at room 4-2, (sigh) judging by the name I'm going to take a guess and say she's a cat monster," sighed Jacob yet again and walked off to the school building.

"And I'd be correct…" deadpanned Jacob as he took his seat next to the window in the second to the last row.

Jacob looked around already noting that that the teacher looked like a human cat! It looked like your average high school class but he knew very well that there was a monster so he knew better than to judge a book by it's cover so he closed his eyes and concentrated, using his ability of Liv Makt.

Since, to sense the life force of all the people in the class, Liv Makt worked like a bat's sonar, Jacob would send a very, very weak pulse of energy to yokai so weak that it was imposable for others to detect and the energy would bounce off any living being (Plant, animal, human, monster, ect.) and he get a feel of their energy.

"_Damn, I'm getting good at this already, I can already tell what almost all the monsters here are! Ok, focus Jacob, let's see, the guy right by me is an orc, gross, across from me in the back row is a Succubus, to her right is Yuki-Onna, in front of here is a… what the hell is that? Feels like a whole bunch a energies stuck together like some kind of Chimera! And I might be right considering the school, and the guy in front of him is a… HOLY SHIT IS THAT A D-"_

Jacob's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the door suddenly opening loudly. "Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the way here!" panted a female voice.

"Oh, you must me Akashiya Moka, that's alright just take that empty seat behind Jacob-san, Jacob-san? Could you raise your hand and show Moka-san were you at?" asked the teacher, Jacob who still had his eyes closed couldn't help but twitch when the teacher said Jacob-san, he knew that was a suffix people in Japan used, but goddess damn it! It was really annoying him! Jacob lazily raised his hand, still not opening his eyes, hoping to get a read on what the hell he just sensed earlier.

"Thank you Jacob-san" 'twitch' thanked Moka right next to him.

"Whatever…" sighed Jacob as he put his hand down and gave up on try to sense the thing, Jacob slightly open one of his eyes, curious of what Moka looked like but both eyes snapped open a wide as they could go when he got a good look a Moka.

"_No wonder I heard all those male students saying she was a goddess, she's beautiful!"_ thought Jacob, barley able to contain the gasp that almost escaped his mouth.

Long bubblegum pink hair that reached her perfectly shaped butt, an amazing hour glass figure, C-cup sized breasts, flawless pale skin, emerald green eyes. All and all…SHE WAS HOT!

Although she wore that hideous school uniform (In Jacobs opinion) she made it look good, and the tiny mint skirt helped too!

Jacob quickly turned away and looked out the window hoping to not make an idiot out of himself. "Y-y-yeah…w-whatever…" stuttered out Jacob trying to fight off a blush he didn't notice the sad look on Moka's face as she took her seat behind Jacob.

"_Did I do something wrong?"_ Moka asked herself, she was feeling sad because Jacobs sudden disinterest in her.

"_Guess I'm going to be alone here too…Wait! What is that smell! It…Smells WONDRFUL! But were is it coming from…It's coming from Jacob-san!"_

'twitch'

"_Ummm… why did he twitch like that? but that smell! Maybe I should get to know him better!"_ Moka thought to herself determined on trying to be Jacobs friend and finding out what that smell was.

"HA, boring rules, I say we eat the humans and we could start with the cute girls!" said a student next to Jacob, who he identified as the orc.

"Oh, you would be Komiya Saizou right? Well, there's a barrier around the school and…"

**BAM!**

"…Huh?"

Shizuka tried explaining but a loud noise had cut her off, she and all the students except Jacob turned to look at Saizou who had a large bump on his head and his face almost broken through his desk, he was unconscious.

"Uh? What happened to me?" Shizuka asked in a panic.

Moka looked around trying to find who knocked Saizou out then something caught her eyes, in Jacobs hand which was slightly under the desk hidden from sight except her, was a metal base ball bat with a very large dent in it.

"_Jacob did it! But I didn't even see a base ball bat with him and I didn't even see him move!" _Moka thought in amazement but before she could dwell more on the subject, the dented bat suddenly turned into silver yokai and absorbed into his hand, quickly hiding the evidence.

"_It turned into yokai? But that's imposable!"_ thought Moka, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Now she was really, REALLY determined to get to know him, and if the glow of her Rosario was anything to go by somebody else wanted to know him.

"_Why is she following me?_" Jacob asked himself, ever since class ended and Saizou was dragged off to the infirmary, Moka had been following Jacob where ever he went, whenever Jacob turned around, she would try to hide.

Keyword being "tried", she would hind behind a pillar smaller than her, behind a corner, or behind a student.

"_Not that I don't mind a cute girl following me but I have a mission, damn it!"_ Jacob mentally sighed and walk near a vending machine "Rack hasighet!" Jacob whispered to himself quietly and he suddenly disappeared out of thin air.

"Where did he go?" Moka asked herself frantically as she stood near the vending machine Jacob had disappeared from.

"_I really should have went up and talked to him instead of sneaking around like some kind of stalker!"_

**MEANWHILE**

"ACHOOO!" sneezed a purple haired girl.

"Huh, that's odd" said the girl to herself, she only shrugged and left to find someone to stalk, completely ignoring the fact that her sneeze completely froze a random student.

**MEANWHILE, BACK WITH MOKA**

"(sigh) Guess I should get something to drink while I'm here." Moka sighed to herself.

She got a can of tomato juice and was about to open it when see noticed someone appearing behind her.

"Hey, you must be Akashiya Moka, I'm Komiya Saizou, remember it!" introduced Saizou but noticed she was trying to hold back laughter. He growled as he knew what she was laughing at, the huge ice pack on his head and the huge band aid on his nose (His face hit the desk remember?)

"HEY! Stop laughing! Your going to be my girl whether you like it or not, you hear me!" growled the orc.

"I uh… but uh!" panicked Moka, she didn't know him but she already knew he was bad news, it wasn't the first time she really hated the fact she couldn't remove the Rosario on her own.

"Now that's out of the way, how about you and me go…"

**BAM!**

"ACK!" and down went the perverted orc like a falling redwood.

"HUH!" gasped Moka as she got out of the way of the falling Saizou, she looked to were he used to be standing and swore she saw an Angel or in this case an Angelus.

Jacob was standing over the orc with a dented metal bat resting over his shoulder.

"Frickin' prey, how many times do I have to whack you brains out before you finally grow a working one?" yelled Jacob the he looked over to Moka and asked "You all right?"

**GLOMP!**

And that ladies and gentlemen was the sound of Moka suddenly hugging Jacob but because of his height issues Moka had accentually given a Kurumu hug…what? You don't get it? HIS FACE IS IN HER BOOBS PEOPLE!

"Thank you so much Jacob-san!"

'twitch'

"Mmmhhhmhmhmhmh!" yelled out Jacob but was muffled by Moka's pillows. Just then Moka realized their position and quickly like go. "Ah! Sorry Jacob-san!"

'twitch'

"Um, it's all right, I didn't mind at all!" said Jacob while scratching the back of his head with a big goofy grin on his face and a small trickle of blood coming out his nose. "Jacob! Your nose is bleeding!" pointed out Moka.

"Ah, crap!" complained Jacob as he tried to wipe away the blood with his sleeve, who's care if it stains its a horrible jacket anyway (In Jacob's opinion).

"Here! I have a hanky I- 'sniff-sniff'-that smell…" Moka suddenly had a glazed look in her eyes.

"Uh, Moka? Hello? Earth to Moka!" Jacob called out a he waved a hand in front of her face but she didn't notice.

"That wonderful smell… this whole time it was your blood…" Moka sighed out a she step closer to Jacob an inch from his face, eyes half closed.

"Uh, Moka your freaking me out here!" panicked Jacob as he tried to back away but Moka had grabbed his shoulders, preventing escape.

"I'm sorry but… I'm a vampire." whispered Moka she leaned down and put her head to his shoulders. "….Ah, frick…" Jacob deadpanned.

"Capu-Chu!"

"FRIIICK!"

**SOME TIME AFTERWARDS**

"I'm really sorry, Jacob-san…"

'twitch'

"…your blood just smelled so amazing and I couldn't help my self!" apologized Moka for the hundredth time as they walked around the school ground aimlessly

"Again, it's alright! Its no big deal, you only took a little blood, it's nothing I can't regenerate, I should have know you were a vampire from the start!" reassured Jacob nicely as he rubbed the stop Moka bite.

"What do you mean should have known?" asked the confused vampire.

"I'm a sensor type!" exclaimed Jacob proudly but sighed when he saw Moka look even more confused, he could literally see the question mark over her head.

"It means I can sense the energy of a living creature with Liv Makt, and I can tell how strong something is, what they are, how far they are, where there are, and who they are if I know them!" explained Jacob.

"Wow, Jacob-san!…"

'twitch'

"…that's amazing! Um, what's Liv Makt?" asked Moka.

"Liv Makt, Moka, it mean Life Force," answered and corrected Jacob.

"Oh! So you can tell what monster or a person is without them revealing their true from?" inquired Moka.

"Only if I know what I'm sensing, like if someone is a troll and I didn't know what a troll was before, I would have no idea what he is, you following me so far?" asked Jacob and was answered with a nod.

"Um, Jacob-san?" asked Moka as she stopped walking.

'twitch'

"Yeah?" said Jacob as he stopped and turned towards her.

"I was hoping that you'd be my friend?" Moka asked hopefully.

"Of course but only on one condition!" said Jacob seriously.

"Huh what condition?" asked Moka getting a little worried. "Quit putting that 'san' crap at the of my name it's getting annoying!" yelled Jacob in mock anger, Moka couldn't help but giggle, so that was the reason for his twitching!

"Sure Jacob-s- I'm mean Jacob, you're a foreign exchange student, aren't you?" asked Moka curiously.

"Something like that, I was born in Mexico, but I was raised in the U.S. and my family travels a lot, so I've been to many other countries!" explained Jacob as they continued to walk.

"So Jacob, what kind of monster are you?" asked Moka but the notices Jacob froze mid-step.

"Jacob?" Moka called out.

"_Remember Jacob, you are on a mission you must never revel who or what you are, if anyone were to find out that you are a part of Cross-Blood they will not hesitate to kill you!__"_ the voice of Jacob's father suddenly echoed in Jacobs head, _"Frick on a stick with a brick! What the hell am I suppose to tell her! I'm a filthy Human half-breed that works for a criminal organization that's greatly hated by both humans and monsters?"_ Jacob thought sarcastically.

"Oh wait! I just remembered were not suppose to reveal or true forms, forget I said anything!" said Moka shyly, much to Jacobs relief.

"No problem, the question just kind got me off guard!" said Jacob sheepishly while he scratched the back of his head.

"Um… Jacob, where are we?" asked Moka, they just noticed that they were in the forest outside of the school.

"Maybe we should have paid attention to where we were going!" exclaimed Jacob with an embarrassed laugh.

"Don't worry Jacob I can see the school from here!" said Moka as she started walking to the school with Jacob in tow.

"I finally found you!" yelled a voice from behind them, Moka and Jacob turned and saw a huge monster that was mostly muscle and had a very long tongue, it was an Orc, and not just any orc, it was Saizou.

"A crap! I thought that last whack would have put you out for the rest of the day!" growled Jacob as he got in front of Moka protectively.

At this point, Moka was starting to freak out, she didn't know what kind of monster Jacob was, but she was still frightened for her new friend. _"The last two times he got Saizou by surprise, and he was in human form too, and Jacobs so tiny!" _Moka thought to herself.

"So you're the guy that's been hitting me all day! I'm going to tear you apart, pipsqueak!" yelled Saizou as he charged at the two like a bull seeing red, little did he know he just signed his own death warrant with that pipsqueak comment.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT IF I STEPPED INTO A NURSERY THEY'LL SAY I'M TOO SMALL TO BE ENROLLED THERE!" yelled Jacob as he flailed his arm around wildly and silver yokai flaring, causing Saizou and Moka to sweat drop, ah hell even Moka's Rosario was sweating! Jacob concentrated the yokai aura into his right hand and held it to the sky.

"I'll show you! Can a pipsqueak do this! DANS AV EN TUSEN KNIVER!" with that Jacob slammed his hand on the ground, the area around them started to shake and electricity started crackling around Jacob.

"What the hells going on!" panicked Saizou as he tried to keep balance, Moka had fallen over shortly after the earthquake.

Before any more questions could be asked something happen that left both orc and vampire speechless, thousands of blades rose out of the ground like plants, every single blade know to man started appearing, Katanas, Ninjatos, Wakizashis, Tsurugis, Nodachis, Naginatas, Sabers, Claymores, Knives, Daggers, Shurikens, hell even a kitchen knives were there.

"_**So, this is his power?"**_ a female voice suddenly said in Moka's head.

"What! Who-the Rosario?" Moka asked herself as she look at her Rosario which was glow.

"_**Pay attention to the battle, naïve one! That boy has the power to turn his yokai into ANY weapon he wishes and judging by his stance, he's a master of all those weapons,"**_ Inner Moka told the Outer.

"_A master of all those weapon! B-b-but that would take years to learn how to use only half of those weapons!"_ exclaimed Outer Moka.

"_**Yes, it would many years to master those weapons or his training was so harsh and deadly that it only took him a few years, although I may be far strong than him and could beat him in a single strike, if it were a contest of skill he is far superior…"**_ admitted Inner Moka much to the shock of the other, if Inner Moka was say someone was better at something then her… well then Jacob must be really, REALLY good!

"Y-y-you t-think that s-s-scares me! I'll show you, shrimp!" stuttered the clearly frightened orc, who also seems to have a death wish.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ATOMIC SHRIMP SO MICROSCOPIC THAT EVEN FLEAS CRACK ABOUT MY HEIGHT!" screamed Jacob causing Moka and the Rosario to sweat drop again.

"_**Idiot…"**_ thought Inner Moka.

"That's it! No more games! You're going down! RASK HASTIGHET!" yelled Jacob as grabbed a nearby Katana, he then suddenly disappeared, before Moka could wonder were he went, Jacob reappeared behind Saizou but instead of a katana in his hand there was a dagger.

"What Th-ACK!" cried the orc when blood started spurting out of all over his body, which was covered in thousands of cuts, each one caused by a different blade.

All the blades then turned to yokai and was absorbed by Jacob as the orc fell down. "Who's the shrimp now you…"

**GLOMP!**

"…Mhmh!" Jacob tried to say but was quickly cut off by Moka's hug.

"Jacob that was amazing! I was so worried and… Jacob?" called Moka as she finally let go of Jacob and his eyes were swirls, had a big goofy grin and had a slight nose bleed.

"_Maybe being short isn't so bad!"_ Jacob thought happily and he regained his composure.

It was then Jacob notices Moka move closer to him with a strange look on her face, Jacob then wiped his nose and saw the blood on it. "…should have seen that one coming…" Jacob sighed to himself.

"Capu-Chu!"

"FRIIIICK!"

**MEANWHILE AT THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE**

"So, young Jacob Angelus has finally attended the academy…good! I was get quite jumpy with excitement with the prospect of having one of the Cross-Blood here, heheheh," The Headmaster chuckled to himself, before him was the Bus Driver and two students.

One of the students was currently in monster form, he was a huge monster, pale blue rotting flesh sewn tighter, short stubby legs, huge arms with a third smaller are sewn on the right shoulder, a huge belly that was slightly open reveling his organs to the world.

His name is Sebastian Frankenstein, the other who was in human form was tall, about 6 feet tall, short dirty blond hair, albino skin, and brown eyes with slits for pupils and had a bored expression.

He wore a black version of the school uniform, His name is Devin Sharp-Talon. They were the ones Jacob sensed during class, Sebastian being the one with mutable energy signatures and Devin being the one that surprised Jacob.

"What the heck is so great about the Cross-Blood? What? Do they make blood donations? Ha!" joked Sebastian.

"Enough of the crappy jokes Sebastian! You're not funny!" Devin yelled in annoyance.

"I thought it was funny," commented the Bus Driver.

"Don't encourage him, you'll make it worse!" growled Devin.

"Well, Mr. Frankenstein, the reason the Cross-Blood is so great is because they're master criminals that steal only special magical artifacts but what truly makes them so great is that seven of there warriors are elite X-class yokai!" explained the Headmaster.

"X-CLASS! Holy shit!" Sebastian gasped in shock, while Devin only raised and eyebrow.

"X-class hm? Not even you and the two other dark lords are that powerful, huh…if they had three more X-class yokai and they could rule the world within a week," Devin started in an uncaring tone.

"WOAH! Don't tell me that Mexican midget is an X-class?" asked Sebastian, his Mexican midget comment got him an annoyed stare from Devin.

"Thankfully no, he's only mid A-class…but he's deadly none the less, which is why I want you two to keep an eye on him for the time being, and Mr. Frankenstein, please do put your disguise back on! You still need to follow the rules." ordered the Headmaster, with that Sebastian groaned and took on a 7 foot tall human form, which had pale skin covered in stitches, short brown hair with muttonchops, blue eyes, a lower snaggletooth, and broken glasses.

Like Devin, he had a different colored uniform but his was pale blue. "Good, you have your orders, you're dismissed!" ordered the Headmaster, with that, both Devin and Sebastian bowed and left.

**LATER IN THE HALLS**

Devin and Sebastian were walking down one of the many hall ways of the school, students quickly got out of there way.

Despite it being the first day there were already rumors going around about them, they were the personal assistants, guards and strike force of the Headmaster, they were nicknamed the 'Death Brothers' it was already known that Sebastian was a Frankenstein Monster, but nobody knew what Devin was and that was the scary part, because he never needed his true form to beat anyone.

"Halt!" came a voice behind the 'Death Brothers', they turned to see the leader of the Public Safety Commission, the Kitsune Kuyou along with ten or twenty other police flunkies.

"So, you two are the so called 'Death Brother' that assets the Headmaster, correct?" asked Kuyou arrogantly, but he was only answer with blank stares.

"We're called the 'Death Brothers'! That's awesome!…Hey, wait a minute, we're not brothers!" exclaimed Sebastian.

"It's just a name Sebastian, who gives a shit!" said Devin in his usual annoyed demeanor.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Kuyou yelled angrily.

"What the hell do you want, elf man!" asked Sebastian causing Kuyou to get angrier and Devin to gasp but not at the possibility of getting in trouble.

"Sebastian…You actually said something funny!" exclaimed Devin.

"Silence you idiots! I don't care if you're the headmasters assistants! I am the Law and you shall be punish for challenging the Public Safety Commissions rule!" yelled Kuyou but his jaw dropped on the floor, as Devin and Sebastian were playing Go Fish, with a table and chairs out of nowhere, and completely ignoring his threats.

"Got any three?" asked Devin.

"Checkmate!" answered Sebastian.

"There is no checkmate in Go Fish!" yelled Devin.

"OH! Right, Bingo!" corrected Sebastian.

'sigh'

"I WILL NOT BE INGNORED BY THE LIKE OF Y-'BOOOM!'-" Kuyou was smashed through several walls and flew at least a mile away from the academy, unconscious.

The police flunkies looked at the man-sized hole through the multiple walls and then they turned back see what caused their leader's sudden defeat and what they saw nearly scared the shit out of them.

Devin Sharp-Talon, standing near the spot the Kitsune was standing with his arm out in front of him, his finger pointing.

Kuyou, the feared leader of the Public Safety Commission and an S-class monster…was defeated by ONE finger!

"Well, that was annoying, come on Sebastian, I want to meet Jacob Angelus, maybe he'll be a better challenge then that worthless fur ball!" said Devin with a huge grin with many sharp pointy teeth, like Alucard from Hellsing.

Jacob Angelus! Get ready because the 'Death Brothers' are coming for you!

**Dark Angel: AND CUT! Hell yeah wrote this thing for two day strait…. MY FINGERS! AHHH! THE PAIN! Ha just kidding, translations and character bios can be found blow! Hope you liked the fic! OH and special thanks to ****AEW Alchemist**** for the ****Edward Elric Short Rants.**** and as for the pairings its going to be a harem of Moka, Kurumu, Ruby, Mizore and three OC's**

**Norwegian to English translation**

**Liv Makt: Life Force**

**dans av en tusen kniver: Dance of a thousand blades**

**Rask hastighet: Quick speed**

**Bios**

**Name: Jacob, Kimberly Angelus**

**Age: 15**

**Eyes: Metallic silver**

**Species: Half-Human Half-Unknown**

**Siblings: 9 brothers and 7 sisters, all adopted**

**Parents: Unknown Mother Unknown Father**

**Personality: similar to Edward Elirc from Fullmetal Alchemist, a little pervy, vary smart but a little on the slow side**

**Powers: able to make Any weapon he chooses with his yokia, Senor type, super speed, other unknown abilities. **

**Name: Sebastian Frankenstein **

**Age: appears 15 but is 7 years old**

**Eyes: pale blue**

**Species: many unknown species sewn together, Frankenstein monster.**

**Siblings: brother of the original Frankenstein monster**

**Parents: Dr. Frankenstein Jr.**

**Personality: not vary bright, always tells crapy jokes, watches to much T.V. and YouTube videos.**

**Powers: Unknown**

**Name: Devin Sharp-Talon**

**Age: looks 15 but is over 9000 years old**

**Eyes: brown**

**Species: unknown but it starts with a D**

**Siblings: many brothers and sisters**

**Parents: unknown mother and father **

**Personality: easily annoyed, likes a challenge and vary wise and sarcastic**

**Powers: tremendous super strength, other unknown powers**


End file.
